rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Anzan
Anzan Airic is the Guardian of Silence. He is being role-played by Skyebreeze. Anzan's personality Anzan is mostly quiet, a man of a few words. Spends most of his time playing on a organ and making wooden dolls of people in the Opera house and others. He can be dangerous if someone becomes a threat to his life by silencing someone permanently by stealing their voices. He would place the stolen voices within wooden dolls, that he handcrafted to look like the people for his entertainment. History Anzan was one of a set of twins. However, Anzan was born with a small mark over his left eye and that led his mother to abandoned him in an alley and to inform her husband that she had a daughter and no son. He was found by the owner of a traveling sideshow and had him be raised by the workers. Over sixteen years, Anzan was displayed and mocked by the audience and the owner for a profit with his mark getting bigger and darker. One day, a spirit named Symphony came across this sideshow and saw that Anzan was being attacked by the owner in front of an cheering audience. Symphony wanted it to stop but she phased through the audience and that's when Anzan first saw her and finally, a face of pity and concern. While the owner was collecting the money after the crowd left, Anzan used his shackles to strangle the man. Taking the keys, Anzan unshackled himself and ran for his life, for several people saw the owner dead and wanted to kill Anzan. Symphony, though upset that he killed someone, refused to let Anzan die, so she led him to an abandoned opera house. After he got in and met up with Symphony, she took him a chamber under the basement of the opera house, where he turned it into his domain. Over the years, people have reopened the Opera House and have performances, but on occasion, they will see a person in the rafters and in the opera boxes. Sometimes certain stagehands thought they can catch him and reveal his secret home and ended up becoming mute. The only person that could keep Anzan in check was Symphony, the only person who pitied him and supplied him with a mask that covered the part of his face that had the birthmark. During some time, a new cleaning lady turned singer named Trista Zilla, arrived at the Opera House. Anzan began to communicate with the new lady and noticed that their childhoods were similiar to the fact they were not treated as people, rather as animals by their respective caretakers. Both of them began to work together and began a relationship with them causing trouble for the staff of the opera house. His birthmark Anzan was born with this mark over his left eye. It was small at first, then it grew bigger and blacker until it reached his jaw. The mark possess some powers that helps Anzan in his line of work. When someone mocks him when he is not around, the mark glows and enables Anzan to see and hear the person and conversation, no matter the distance. He believes that his mark gave him the black rose and he uses it to take people's voices and places them within an object. Relationships Mr. and Mrs. Airic *Anzan and Belle's parents. Their mother was a star fairy and their father was a human. Their mother was raised by a rule that if there is a visual defect on the child, it will bring stigma to the family, so when she saw Anzan's mark, she abandoned the boy in the street. Their father left his wife and daughter when he found out about that he did had a son and was abandoned. He left the family in search of Anzan, but never did. Pitch *Anzan looks up to Pitch, since he is into the darkness and knows what it is like to be feared. Anzan considered the darkness to be his friend, because it wouldn't judge him by his face. Anzan doesn't blame Pitch for causing him pain in the hands of the owner of the sideshow, instead he blames his pain on the owner's greed and the cruelty of others. Symphony *The only person to show any form of kindness to Anzan when he was a child. Both of them have an interest of music, but they each utilize it in different ways. Symphony took care of him like an older sister/mother after she saved him from being killed by the people who wanted him dead. Trista Zilla *Anzan's love interest. They met while Trista worked as a cleaning lady, later as a singer at the Opera House. The two of them learned about each other's pasts and realized how much they had in common. They started becoming a couple and creating some excitement around the Opera House. He taught Trista how to create voice-changing potions and she became the main user. Belle Airic *Anzan's twin sister. Separated at birth, but Anzan always remembered the other cry. They finally met, years later and she had since became a spirit. When she told him about her life, he wanted to make the people running the orphanage pay for they have done, however, Belle convinced him not to seek revenge. He offered her a place in his home, but she wanted to travel more and she promises to come back and see him. Trivia *Inspired by Erik in the Phantom of the Opera. *Anzan and his sister's Birthday is August 8th. *Anzan means "Quiet Mountain" in Buddhist. *He has unusual cooking and baking methods: uses one of his bathtubs to make soup in. One time, he used his dryer in an attempt to bake a cake. *His place has two tubs; one for bathing and the other for his cooking purposes. Gallery Rotg-wp-800-Pitch.jpg|Pitch Symphony1.jpg|Symphony Trista.jpg|Trista Belle's original self.jpg|Belle (twin sister) Anzan3.jpg|With whip on his waist Anzan2.jpg|Anzan's phantom mode Anzan1.jpg|Anzan's main outfit Anzan4.jpg|Anzan's winter garb Category:Skyebreeze Category:Guardians Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Star Fairies Category:Twins Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Hybrids